


Burn

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Hope that you-You know how the song goes.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> so like a million years ago i said hey cr/tma crossover you know that would be fun and then i used that idea. Here. you know,[ this](https://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/post/186881150594/okay-but-actually-beau-as-the-archivist-caleb) and [ stuff](https://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/post/187740231524/where-would-you-place-the-nien-in-tma-i-mean)
> 
> the long and short of this idea at least, is that ikithon, a web avatar, was like how do i make a web ritual, oh i know, i trick a bunch of kids into succumbing to other powers, yada yada, it's a long term plan and caleb is the desolation avatar who got back to him first
> 
> and if you're a cr who has no idea what any of this is, caleb is a fire monster, beau is an archivist but funky, and ikithon is just regular ikithon really

“Widogast- Widogast!” 

His hands burn, his disgusting ratty coat burns, fuck, half of the building he's standing in burns. It doesn't hurt him, though, is the thing, and he hates that too. It's just warm, not scalding, not melting the skin right off of the bone. 

“Caleb- Man come on!” 

He wonders where Beau is, how close an Archivist can actually get when he's like this. He hears wood cracking above him, and something falls to the floor. 

So like that day all those years ago. 

Just, better this time.

Because it's not the screams of his parents so loud he can barely breath with the pain of it, it's Him. 

When Caleb smiles, he feels more flames lick up his face, settle around his hair like a crown. Dimly, he's aware that this can't be good, can't be good for Beau or Caduceus, where ever he is. Can't be good for anyone other then the two of them in this room. 

“You made me like this.” He hisses, smoke pouring out of his mouth. “You made this.” 

Ikithon stares up at him, clinging to his singed robes. 

He's never seen the other man scared before. 

It feels so unbelievably good. 

“Caleb-” The Archivist's voice is so far away now. Good, some ugly part of him chirps, keep the Eye out of it. This is for him, for Astrid and Eodwulf, for his brothers and sisters that he'll never meet. For Blackened Earth, for Desolation. For the monster in front of him too. 

Especially for him. 

“The flame won't hurt, I'm not stupid.” He slurs and more smoke billows, black and bitter. “But if I rip your legs off, your arms off, your head off- burn all your miserable threads, then what?” 

Beau had told him when he first started working at the Archives, passed a statement along pretty much confirming that the Web and the Desolation had fought before. But how funny, out of all of the miserable horrified children Ikithon shoved along in the maws of hungry gods, that it was Caleb Widogast come back to burn him to the ground. 

It's funny, is all. 

He thinks he's laughing, maybe. 

“Spiders don't like fire, you told me.” He steps forward and Ikithon crawls back, bones snapped at angles no human should be able to move, because of course the Web has to be hyper literal. He's so unbearably done with it. 

Unbearably done with all of it. 

If he has his way, maybe there won't be anything left in this spot then a perfect circle of black glass. Or pillar that burns for a million fucking years. 

A spider's corpse is a great catalyst.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably come back to this at Some Point
> 
> comments are always encouraged and appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
